


Letting Go

by heeroluva



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BDSM, CB&T, Dom/sub, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Figging, Gags, M/M, Magic Aided Sex, Nipple Play, Painplay, Psychic Bond, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur doesn't know how to give in completely. Merlin helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoosierbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/gifts).



Arthur trusted Merlin more than he’d every trusted anyone, even his own father. He trusted him to keep him safe by whatever means possible, but despite that trust, he just couldn’t let go in the bedroom. Who would have thought that behind Merlin’s bumbling façade lurked a strong force of will that demanded obedience. It had been unexpected, but welcome. Arthur didn’t have a problem surrendering, enjoying everything Merlin did to him, even the things that scared him at first. But still he could never truly let go. He was Prince and would one day be King. There were certain expectations of him, certain qualities that had been ingrained in him from the time he was born.

He just didn’t know how to let go of that, and Merlin knew it. Arthur was ashamed of it, hated that he couldn’t let go, and be what he wanted, be what Merlin wanted. Merlin never complained about it, was always understanding, but Arthur could see the disappoint he tried to hide.

Startled out of his musings as a wet cloth covered his mouth and nose, Arthur tried to struggle, but between one breath and the next the drug on the cloth knocked him out.

When he awoke it was instantly and to a surprisingly clear head. However, he found himself naked, a gag spreading his jaw almost painfully wide, and blindfolded with his hands secured above his head and something spreading his legs wide, preventing them from closing. His cock was hard, but caged in multiple constricting rings, one wrapping itself around the base of his balls as well.

A cold thrill ran through his body, causing goosebumps to form along his skin as the gravity of his current situation kicked in. Hearing a rustle of cloth, Arthur turned his head to the side despite his inability to see, wishing desperately to be able to speak, to ask if it was Merlin, hoping above all else that it was. He couldn’t imagine being in this position for anyone else, what they would do him, the humiliation it would cause.

The bed dipped slightly to his left, and Arthur couldn’t help the trembling that overcame him, hating the shame of his weakness. He tensed as a hand brushed down his side, over his flank again and again like a rider would do to calm their terrified horse ready to run at any instance. At least if he was a horse, he could have run.

The minutes ticked past slowly, and yet nothing happened but the even, slow-paced petting. Finally his body gave and his heart slowed its race as he relaxed back against the bed, unable to support the stress any longer. Arthur trembled still, but not out of fear, but exhaustion, his muscles feeling as though he’d spent the week riding without rest.

Arthur relaxed even further when Merlin spoke, his frazzled nerves finally calming at the confirmation.

“You look so good like this, bound and spread wide for me.”

Arthur suddenly found his legs lifted, still held wide by the bar, pushed up towards his chest. The hands left him, but still his legs remained in place, somehow held still by unseen forces.

Merlin shifted to the bottom of the bed, and a lubed finger teased against Arthur’s hole, swirling around the edge before pushing gently at the clenched muscle. It wasn’t enough to enter though, and Arthur wanted to feel him, needed to feel inside where he was so empty, so he squirmed, trying to slide down.

“None of that.”

A sharp smack heated his ass, turning it bright red as the gag block the majority of his startled cry, but his movement instantly stopped. Merlin had never started that hard before. But this was different; Arthur didn’t know the rules for this.

“Keep still,” Merlin ordered.

Arthur nodded as best he could. He could do that.

“I’m going to make you scream and beg. I’m going to make you cry. In this you’re mine, Arthur.” Merlin’s hands possessively slid down Arthur’s body. “This is mine to do with as I please.”

A thrill ran through Arthur’s body because he knew Merlin could do it, would do it, and Arthur was just along for the ride.

Two mouths suddenly fastened to his peaked nipples. For one horrified moment, Arthur thought Merlin had invited others, but feeling no movement, no dip in the bed to indicate a presence by his side, he relaxed minutely as he realized that this was magic. Merlin had never used it in the bedroom before, but if it could do this, Arthur couldn’t even begin to think of the possibilities of what Merlin could do with him now. It blew his mind, and left him shaking.

The teeth unexpected bit down, surprisingly sharp, and Arthur’s fought the urge to bow his back, wondering if they’d drawn blood. Despite the pain, Arthur’s cock jerked in its confines, and he wondered if that was magic as well. As if sensing his thoughts the rings flexed minutely, rippling along his cock.

After an eternity of teasing, the finger finally pushed in firmly with on thrust. There was no nonsense, no more teasing, just fingers that clinically slicked him up, completely avoiding the spot that brought him such pleasure. He hated the emptiness that came when the fingers withdrew, but something else was deftly shoved into him. It wasn’t a finger though it was a similar size.

At first nothing happened, and growing restless, Arthur squirmed again. The open handed smack caught his exposed balls this time, and even the gag couldn’t completely block the cry that it wrenched from him. As his muscles tensed around the objected in his ass, something happened. An odd tingling began, and Arthur almost squirmed before he caught himself. However, he couldn’t stop the instinctive clench of his muscles around whatever was shoved up his ass and that just made it worse.

He breathed deeply, nosily through his nose, trying to relax, but couldn’t stop the instinctive clench of his body. As the minutes ticked past slowly with no movement from Merlin, the tingle changed into heat, a heat that steadily increased into a burn. Fearing that he was going to burn from the inside out, he whimpered and squirmed in alarm.

Merlin’s fist closed around his balls, squeezing warningly, making Arthur grunt in surprise.

Yet, Arthur couldn’t control himself, couldn’t stop himself as he squirmed and twisted about, writhing as much as his bounds allowed, his fists clenching, fingernails digging harshly into his palms as his toes curled. Part of Arthur knew that Merlin wouldn’t do anything to permanently hurt him, always knew when enough was enough through their bond, but the baser side of him wasn’t so convinced, and Arthur was lost to it.

The burning increased and Merlin’s grip slowly tightened on Arthur’s balls, creating a dull ache low in his gut. Despite it all, despite the terror and pain, that he was pulling on his own balls and adding to his pain with his helpless squirming, he was hopelessly aroused, his cock hard and angry, jerking with his movements to slack against his stomach, creating sticky trails of precum. The mouths on his nipples never let up, and if anything increased their attention to match the frantic pace of his squirming, sucking hard and deep, pulling them away from his chest as sharp teeth and wicked tongues teased.

Arthur was suddenly moving, a disorienting event when it wasn’t hands moving him. He finally came to rest in Merlin’s lap, his naked ass and thighs being teased by the hair of the thighs he straddled, his back pressed firm against Merlin’s naked chest. The bonds may have been gone but everything else was still there: the _thing_ creating a fire in his ass, the mouths, the device attached to his cock, and most noticeably the still increasing pressure of Merlin’s fist around his balls.

Three things happened at once: the rings surrounding his cock suddenly started moving effectively jerking him off, the gag and his mouth disappeared, and Merlin tugged sharply on his balls. Arthur made a sharp choking sounding trying to hunch over and protect himself as the mixed signals of pain and pleasure left him breathless and dazed.

Merlin held him in place though with a deceptively strong arm wrapping tightly around him around him. When Arthur stilled, Merlin’s hand was suddenly in his hair, pulling back hard, and Arthur followed deliberately relaxing, letting is head lull and fall back against Merlin’s shoulder. He wanted to torch so bad, but he didn’t have permission and left his hands at his sides, waiting to be told.

Merlin’s hand trailed down Arthur’s side much as it had at the start of this all. However, this time it wasn’t relaxing, his overstimulated body reacting to the slightest slight. The hand moved up and plucked at his nipple, and yet the mouth _didn’t_ stop.

Arthur made a breathless hitching sound that he couldn’t stop, and Merlin chuckled in his ear, licking a trail down his neck, nipping at the exposed flesh there before he bit down hard, not letting go. Arthur couldn’t hold back the words even though he hasn’t received permission to talk. “Please, oh please. Merlin. I can’t—”

“You can!” Merlin captured his lips, biting at his mouth, ruthlessly taking it for his own, and Arthur was lost. The thing in his ass was suddenly gone, but the fire was still there, and a moment later Merlin shoved in hard and fast, not waiting for him to adjust, taking and taking. The stretch and burn was incredible, an agony, but a welcomed one, his ass a furnace and Merlin’s cock unbelievably cool. His balls were a tight knot of agony in Merlin’s fist.

“ _Please_ ,” he begged softly, having no shame. It was too much and yet not enough, but he wanted it all, wanted more, whatever Merlin wanted of him, he wanted.

Everything suddenly disappeared except Merlin’s cock inside of him as he was forced to his hands and knees on the bed. Merlin’s hand curled around his suddenly freed cock, thumb swirling knowing around the head. The sudden absence of pain and influx of pleasure as Merlin pressed against his prostate broke Arthur apart.

“Merlin!” he screamed, his arms giving way, unable to hold his weight under the tidal wave of pleasure. He was helpless in its wake, and Merlin drew it out, milking Arthur’s cock and hitting his prostate with everything thrust.

Merlin didn’t stop when Arthur’s throbbing balls finished emptying themselves, leaving a heavy, hollow weight hanging between his thighs, or when Arthur whimpered as Merlin’s hand never stopped his motion on his limp cock, the nerves raw and over used. He kept thrusting, unerringly hitting Arthur’s prostate with every stroke, drawing whimpers and whines from his throat.

Arthur’s body jerked with everything thrust as Merlin rode him hard, used him for his own pleasure.

When Merlin finally reached his orgasm, cumming in him with a shout, Arthur hadn’t realized he was crying until Merlin licked up the wetness leaking downs his cheeks past his now soaked blindfold.

Arthur moaned as Merlin pulled out, not liking the emptiness the loss of connection, but didn’t complain or fight as Merlin rolled him to his back and removed his blindfold. Arthur blinked, focusing on Merlin’s smiling face.

“You were so good for me, Arthur. So good. You finally gave it all up, gave it all to me.”

Arthur couldn’t fight the blush, hadn’t even realized, hadn’t thought of any of it. He’d been in another place where only Merlin mattered. He yelped as he was sudden on the floor on his feet, spreadeagle, the mouths back on his tortured nipples.

“Merlin,” he cried.

“We have the whole day for once. Did you think I was done with you already? Now, no talking, but feel free to make as much noise as you want.”

Why would he make no—His train of thought was cut off as the sharp snap of a whip made him jump and tense. Again and again it happened, and it wasn’t until he finally relaxed that the whip fit flesh, instantly drawing a bright red welt to the surface—though it hadn’t drawn blood—and a started cry from his mouth as his knees went weak. His cock was instantly hard against his belly, and Arthur cursed himself, having hoped that Merlin had forgotten the conversation where he told Merlin why he tried to avoid public lashing. It was unseemly for a prince to get an erection in the middle of a punishment. As the next lash hit, hot and hard and fast all remaining thought was driven from his head and all he could do was feel.


End file.
